Crazy For You
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: The NineTailed fox is in heat and Naruto only has eyes for Sasuke. Will Sasuke be able to tame the beast or will he break under the pressure? NarSas Yaoi, threeshot.
1. Part 1

Crazy for You

* * *

A/N- Welcome to my first shot at yoai! I hope I don't dissapoint! This is going to be a three-shot, so hopefully it will turn out okay. Don't own Naruto, it I did, Naruto and Sauske would be married and Sakura would be dead. Alas it is but a dream, sigh...well, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Part 1: Is it hot in here, or is it just me?

Naruto ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time that day as he tried to make sence of the current mess that had joined the many other problems he had in his life. His breakfast bowl of ramen was still sitting forgotten on the table while Naruto paced about his apartment trying to find the answer to his current predicament. Cursing loudly he gave up and banged his head against his wall as he recalled exactly what had caused all this in the first place. It was that morning when the problems had started to arise, he had been getting ready to go and join the other's for his daily training.

He had woken from a hot dream staring one of his teammates and was unable to go back to sleep, so he got up and went about his morning routine. After the shower, as he was toweling off he noticed that the seal on his stomach had changed in color, it was now a bright pink instead of the normal red. Shrugging it off, Naruto got dressed and popped an instant ramen in the microwave, taking it out when it was done he sat down and started to eat it. He had been about half-way through it when he started to feel sick, trusting his stomach he pushed the ramen aside and decided to see if he could beat Sauske to the bridge that morning. A sinister smile crept onto his lips as the thought of Sauske admitting that Naruto was the earliest bussed through his mind. It was soon followed by one of the same dark haired ninja pulling him in for a passionate kiss, letting out a groan of pleasure at that thought, Naruto felt himself grow hard. As he came out of his steamy daydream, Naruto grumbled and stomped to the bathroom to take care of his little '_problem_.' He didn't understand why, but lately he had been getting hot and bothered everytime the Uchiha talked let alone glanced in his direction. Blaming it on hormones Naruto left his apartment and took off down the street headed to the bridge, he knew he didn't have to run but the feel of the cool air hitting his heated face made it all worth it.

Seeing the bridge in the distance Naruto slew down to a fast stroll, the trees about him shook slightly in the gentle breeze as he let out a deep sigh, he had always loved this forest. He didn't know if it was because of the nine-tailed fox or the fact that he had practically grown up in one, that brought a smile to his face as he walked up to one in particular. It may have looked like all the other's to another's eyes, but to Naruto, this tree was one of a kind. Stopping before it he fingered the mark he had placed on it several years ago, it was a spiral with a little '_N_' in the middle, signifying him. He touched his forehead to the mark as he unconsciously moved closer to the tree; his free hand ran up the side of the tree as he imagined that this tree was Sauske. The firmness of his chest, the solid way he stood there looking all superior all the time, the way his hair moved in a light breeze. Naruto was harshly thrown from his fantasy when he had slipped against the tree and hit the ground at it side face first. Grumbling as he sat up Naruto felt something wet touch his hand as he drew it past his face, confused, he moved a finger to his lips and realized that he had been drooling. "Damn it!" Drawing his sleeve across his mouth he wiped away the saliva that had gone down his chin and onto his neck. He was doing this when he realized that he had been fantasizing about Sauske again, this brought a stop to his actions as he sat there. This was new, since when did he start fantasizing, dreaming was one thing but day dreaming?

Feeling an all too familiar chakra flow pass by, Naruto pushed all thoughts from his mind except one, '_there is no way that teme is going to beat me this morning_.' Taking off into the trees, Naruto saw the blurred form of the ninja he had just been thinking about, he was almost to the bridge when he tripped on a rock and hit the ground, '_hard_'. Cursing, Naruto looked up to see that sure enough, Sauske had beaten him again. The Uchiha was leaning lazily against the railing of the bridge as he stared off into the distance, frozen in place; Naruto felt his face heat as he studied Sauske's lithe form. He was still doing this and failed to notice that one, Sakura had come up behind him and two, Sauske had noticed that he was staring. He was only brought out of his little daydream when Sakura smacked him upside the head. Shaking off the effects of his feelings, Naruto looked to his side only to flinch upon seeing the queen of annoying herself, Sakura. Normally Naruto would be happy to see her, but Naruto felt suddenly apprehensive of her, not saying a word he got to his feet and walked to the bridge completely ignoring her. Upon reaching the bridge, Naruto tried not to look at Sauske, but the urge was too great and he glanced at the Uchiha locking his eyes with his own. Naruto felt his breath leave his body as he lost himself in the beautiful depths of his teammate's eyes, they seemed to call out to him, drawing him in and not letting go.

Naruto remained this way, leaning against the railing across from Sauske; their eyes locked in an eternal embrace. Once again it was Sakura who interrupted Naruto's exploration of Sauske, she had gone over to him and was currently hanging off his arm, this caused the Uchiha to look away and break their contact. Growling deeply, Naruto could tell that Sauske was annoyed at having Sakura near him and with out thinking, he walked over and tore her fingers off Sauske. He then shot the confused girl a glare that froze her to the spot, glad at the reaction he got, Naruto turned about and walked back to where he had been sitting just moments before. '_I can't believe I just did that...don't complain, the bitch deserved it...true but...no but's, no one can touch my Sauske like that_.' Naruto mentally slapped himself for that last remark, '_since when is he my Sauske?_' Shaking his head, Naruto jumped up and sat on the railing looking away from Sauske as he tried to clear his mind of his befuddled thoughts. He sat there like that until their instructor, Kakashi showed up, two and a half-hours later. The sliver haired ninja appeared next to Naruto, but doing something unlike himself again, he didn't yell, he just waited patiently for the jounin to tell them what they were going to do today. All his strange behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by Sauske and Kakashi, he could tell, but he didn't really care.

After arguing with Sakura about being late, Kakashi announced that he wanted them to spar, Sakura would fight with him, while Naruto and Sauske would go at it. Obeying him, Naruto followed Sauske to where they were to spar and stood ready, they then started fighting and continued for a good hour when all hell broke loose, at least for Naruto. Naruto had been moving to block an attack from the Uchiha when he slipped and ended up falling on Sauske. Naruto shook the effect off when he noticed that Sauske was nowhere in sight, then it clicked and he looked down. He had effectively pinned Sauske and was currently straddling his waist, instead of moving to get off him, Naruto moved closer. He could see the confusion in Sauske's eyes and hear his protests to get off, but it was as if his body and his mind were on a totally different wavelength. Naruto's mind protested at first but soon it was drowned out along with everything else except the Uchiha underneath him. Moving to where his face was inches from Sauske's, Naruto delighted in the Uchiha's pure male scent, it made his body tremble as he closed his eyes and started to purr deep in his chest.

Throwing caution to the wind, Naruto dove forward and touched Sauske's lips with his own, he could feel the other tremble slightly as Naruto ran his tongue along Sauske's lower lip. Naruto felt his toes curl at the taste of sweat that layered Sauske's lips, he continued to lick the bottom lip when he felt a light pressure push back. Naruto surpressed a moan as Sauske's hands drifted up and buried themselves in his hair pulling Naruto further into the kiss. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore as he let out a feral growl as he nipped Sauske's lip, hearing the other boy gasp; Naruto thrust his tongue inside. Starting at the front, Naruto ran his tongue over the teeth and lapped at the other's tongue begging it to join in, after a moment Sauske responded and ran his tongue against Naruto's. Naruto delighted in the sweet taste that was Uchiha Sauske as he could feel the need to breath soon rising, not wishing to part Naruto pushed down roughly on Sauske, making sure that there was no way that he could escape. He then pulled back releasing the other from the deep kiss; he was surprised at what he saw as he let his eyes drift open, Sauske was staring back up at him with a look that would suit a puppy wanting to be petted. Breathing deeply, Naruto leaned forward again and ran his tongue along the edge of Sauske's chin, this caused the other to moan as Naruto started to head back up to Sauske's lips.

Just as he was about to claim them again, Naruto felt the distinct chakra flow of Sakura as she approached. Ignoring her fast approaching presence, Naruto touched his lips to Sauske's again, he smiled when he felt the Uchiha respond automatically, by kissing back, only much more roughly. What happened next both hurt and shocked Naruto, one second he was kissing Sauske and the next he was flying off the Uchiha and hit a nearby tree. Confused and angered, Naruto looked up from where he had fallen to see Sauske straightening his hair and clothes, growling angrily Naruto got to his feet and glared at Sauske. That's when the reality of the situation dawned on him, he felt his knees shake as his eyes focused on Sauske's still slightly reddened lips and face. Feeling himself gasp, Naruto saw the truth in Sauske's eyes as he glanced over at him, he had kissed Sauske. Him, Naruto Uzumaki had kissed a guy and he had liked it. Feeling his stomach turn, Naruto took one last glance at Sauske before he took off towards his apartment. He needed time to think, he needed to get away from the object of his, dare he say it, '_desire?_' Shivering, Naruto hurried along his way, too busy to notice a certain Uchiha hot on his tail.

That was how he got to where he was now, punching a wall, Naruto sank to the floor and thought over how strange he had been acting lately. He had been having dreams about Sauske, one's that had turned from innocent wishes of kicking the Uchiha's ass to one's of engaging in intimate and sometimes sexual acts. Naruto then recalled his lack of appetite and jealous nature around Sakura that morning; he had to figure this out and soon. He was about to go over all the events again when he remembered that morning when he had looked at his seal, it had changed color, '_what does that mean?_' Pulling up his shirt, Naruto looked at his seal and sure enough it was pink still, at his side he heard a gentle rapping on his door and was about to get it when he noticed the seal's color change back to red. Wondering what it meant, he heard the knocks get louder and cursed under his breath. "Alright, I'm coming!" Getting up he stomped to the door, gripping the knob he turned it and pulled it open. What he saw caused his legs to give out and he fell backwards into his apartment while staring up in shock at the figure before him, "Sauske!"

* * *

A/N- Well? Good, Bad? I hope it was okay, the yoai action between them has only begun, it only gets more detailed from here on. So that's a warning for yah, I also hope that the story doesn't get deleted, cause it's going to get very hot and heavy. Soif you don't like that stuff, get out now! Well, hope you drop a review and I'll get the next part up soon! Till Then... 


	2. Part 2

Crazy for You

* * *

A/N- Wow! That is the most reviews I have ever gotten for one stories chapter! Thanks, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this, after all this is only my first try at yoai. Hard to believe ain't it? Heh, well here is the second part as my thanks, it took me awhile because I wanted it understandable. Oh, and hey, today is my birthday! So, with out further ado, here is your smut! Hehe...

* * *

Part 2: Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

Sasuke stared after the retreating form of his teammate his lips still tingling, he couldn't believe what had just happened, '_Naruto just kissed me...am I dreaming?_' Behind him he felt Sakura approach, flinching in disgust as she latched onto his arm. "Sasuke-kun, what happened with Naruto? Did he run off crying after you beat him?" Sasuke felt like retching as he heard her voice, prying Sakura's fingers off of his arm, he turned to look at her about to glare her into the ground. Feeling Kakashi's approach, he glanced off into the trees with sudden desperation, '_it's time to go, I don't want that pervert to find out, let alone Sakura. At least not until I know where that came from_.' Turning towards Sakura, Sasuke tried to act civil and not tear her apart, "I'm going after him, who knows what that baka will do when he's like this."

Not waiting for a reply he took a deep breath and speed off after Naruto, '_it's time to end this_.' There was no way that Naruto was going anywhere, not until he explained that mind blowing kiss that they had just recently shared. Sasuke had been surprised by the kitsune's bold move, even if Sasuke loved every second of it. Not to mention how he had been behaving all morning, Sasuke recalled how Naruto kept staring at him a look of pure longing on his face. That thought made his heart skip a beat, he had never thought that Naruto would be the one to make the first move. Sasuke felt a strange sence of fear as he flew after the fleeing kitsune, the fear of rejection, the fear of loss. '_But if Naruto doesn't feel the same way, why did he kiss me like that?_' Sasuke had admitted to himself over a year ago that he found the blonde rather attractive, Sasuke had even tried once to express that but was disappointed when Naruto had pulled away and started gagging. That was when they had shared their first kiss, even if it was an accidental one.

It was the day of their placement into teams, a day that Sasuke would never forget. He had been sitting there day dreaming about the kitsune next to him, his dreams had started a little while ago, after he had watched Naruto fail the test. He didn't know why, but every time he glanced at the blonde he felt his heart speed up and it felt like he had run a marathon. Just the night before, Naruto had plagued his dreams. Sasuke shifted slightly when the memory of waking up covered in sweat ran through his mind. He didn't recall the whole dream, only that he had been engaged in rather inappropriate actions, namely kissing heavily. Suddenly his pants became a little tighter as he glanced over at the bored Naruto, just then two girls burst into the room, both making their way over. Suppressing the need to groan, Sasuke watched with mild interest and slight disgust as the girls spoke with Naruto, looking away he felt a sudden movement before him. Looking up he came face to face with Naruto, he felt his heart beat quicken as he glared back, their eyes clashing for one endless moment. Naruto started to talk but Sasuke couldn't hear him, his eyes were focused on the blondes moving lips, a motion from behind brought their faces together and their lips touched. Sasuke felt a faint blush flood his cheeks as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, feeling him pull back, Sasuke quickly acted as if he was disgusted while keeping an eye on Naruto's reaction. Naruto was gagging and Sasuke felt his heart sink, he just shook it off and recovered quickly as he watched what happened next, the whole time trying not to smirk.

Smirking at the memory, Sasuke followed Naruto into his building and hurried up to his apartment. He stopped outside and listened to the pacing of the kitsune a smile appearing on his lips. Calming his jumbled nerves, Sasuke lifted his hand and knocked softly on the door, getting no response he pounded harder and was greeted by the angry voice of Naruto. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke watched as the door opened and Naruto fell back in shock, uttering Sasuke's name in pure disbelief. Sasuke glared down at the trembling form of Naruto, the blonde's shirt was slightly lifted and he could see a generous amount of the other's stomach. After taking another deep calming breath to banish the sudden thought that assaulted his mind, he stepped inside and shut the door firmly behind him. Looking down he saw that Naruto had failed to move, sighing he held a hand out to Naruto, after a couple seconds he suppressed a smile when Naruto took his hand. After helping Naruto up, Sasuke was about to turn away to start his explanation for showing up like he did when he noticed Naruto had not released his hand. Feeling his face burn with an all too clear blush, Sasuke felt his body tremble as Naruto stepped closer and slid his arms about Sasuke's lean waist. Sasuke was at a loss as Naruto burried his face into Sasuke's chest, his body moved on it's own as he lifted a tembling hand, lightly touching Naruto's hair and feeling his body jump. He gulped at the feel of the kitsune's soft hair between his fingers; it was silky thus causing his mouth to water as his mind struggled to think clearly. '_Is this really happening? This isn't a dream is it?_'

He knew he had to say something but his throat suddenly dried up, Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to organize his confused thoughts long enough to make a clear statement. Before he had a chance to, he felt Naruto shift and looked down, to his great surprise Naruto's sky blue eyes clashed with his and he felt his body tremble. "Sasuke..." Naruto started to move forward and Sasuke felt his face heat as he tried to think of something to say. "N...Naruto, uh...a...about...e...earlier," he gulped as his eyes slowly drifted from Naruto's eyes to his slightly parted lips. "I...ah...that is you...uh..." suddenly all thought's left his mind as he felt Naruto's lips gently brush against his. That slight contact make Sasuke's whole body shake like a leaf, everything but the blonde before him fled his mind. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had one hand planted firmly behind Naruto's neck as he pulled the kitsune in, crushing their lips together with sheer brute force. He felt his body quake again when Naruto responded with a low moan, 'damn it! How is he able to make such desirable sounds!' He gently ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip copying Naruto's earlier actions with an urgency that he never knew he had, he wanted to taste the kitsune. He was thrilled when the blonde answered automatically by opening his mouth, in turn giving Sasuke permission to ravish his mouth, which Sasuke did with great pleasure.

For what seemed like ages, Sasuke's tongue wrestled with Naruto's fighting for dominance as he gleefully explored every crevice of the kitsune's mouth. His spare hand drifted and ran along the flat front of Naruto's stomach; he started to move his hand when he touched something that caused his body to quake with sudden need. Frightened by this, Sasuke pulled back away from Naruto as he kept his eyes trained on Naruto's stomach. "Sasuke?" hearing Naruto's voice he looked up just in time to catch the sudden flash of pain that ran through Naruto's eyes. Placing a hand on the wall to steady himself, Sasuke glanced away, "why did you kiss me, before in the forest?" "I...I don't really...I don't know to tell you the truth..." hearing movement, Sasuke watched as Naruto walked to a worn out couch and sat down. Naruto then began running his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes, drawn by this movement Sasuke walked slowly over to stand before him, his eyes trained on Naruto's stomach. "How about you, why did you kiss me just now?" Sasuke took another deep calming breath as he sat on the far edge of the couch looking at the wall, '_it's now or never_,' "I...I like you Naruto..." pausing he directed his eyes back to Naruto, "and not as a friend either."

"Then why did you push me away before, when Sakura showed up?" Sasuke felt his breath catch as Naruto turned his head, locking their eyes once again. He saw such hurt, such fear that he immediately shot a hand out and pulled Naruto into his arms. Closing his eyes, he crushed Naruto as close as he could, "I...I...don't know why, I guess I didn't want Sakura to see us. I didn't mean to throw you that hard, but why did you run from me?" "Because, I...I was scared, I couldn't believe I just kissed you like that...I mean," Naruto pulled back and Sasuke was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Lifting his hand he gently whipped the tears away, as he waited for Naruto to continue, Naruto's hand touched his and Sasuke felt his eyes widen as Naruto leaned forward. Feeling their foreheads touch, Sasuke felt more content than he had in a really long time, this felt right to him and damn anyone who said otherwise. "Sasuke...I...I...I really...L...Like you...t...too..." Sasuke felt his heart stop at Naruto's words, he tightened his grip, never wanting to let go, ever. "Do you really mean that Naruto? I thought that you hated me..." Sasuke had to be sure, if he was going to take the chance, he didn't want any doubt on either side. That's just the way he did things, it was all or nothing. Naruto fidgeted and backed away turning his back to Sasuke, worried, Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke...I...I never really hated you, it's just...Ahhhh!" suddenly Naruto began convulsing, he cried out in pain as he fell forward onto the couch clutching at the sides. "Naruto! What's wrong!" frightened, Sasuke stood and turned Naruto over onto his back, he was shocked at what he saw. Naruto was sweating and clutching to his stomach, his eyes blow wide staring into space. Reaching forward, Sasuke moved Naruto's hands and pulled up his shirt. There on his stomach, the seal of the nine-tailed-fox was practically glowing a deep red, almost as if it was a fresh scar on Naruto's tanned stomach. '_So that's what I touched before, but why is it harming Naruto like this? What does this mean..._' Feeling a gentle tug at the edge of his shirt Sasuke looked down, Naruto's hand had gripped the material in pure desperation. "Naruto...what should I do...Nar..." Sasuke's eyes widened for what seemed the millionth time that day as his eyes drifted up and locked with the pure amber eyes of the nine-tailed-fox. "Hello Uchiha, I see my vessel has chosen wisely, I believe you will do." Sasuke took a step back in pure shock, '_that_ _is not Naruto, it doesn't even sound like Naruto. Can it really be..._' "Are...are you the nine-tailed-fox that Naruto carries?" His voice was broken, if this really was the nine-tailed-fox than that meant Naruto's seal had been broken, if that was true than Naruto was lost. Sasuke shook his head, trying to drive that thought from his mind completely, '_no, he can't be gone, he just can't!_'

"You catch on quick Uchiha, I surmise that you would like to know why the seal has broken, am I correct?" Naruto smirked and sat up, Sasuke was at a loss, 'what is happening?' "Yes, what happened to Naruto?" a smile graced Naruto's lips as he stood up and stood before Sasuke. "The seal, did you notice the way it shocked your system when you touched it?" Sasuke nodded his head as he continued to watch warily, "I'll be blunt Uchiha, this is very important to my vessel, besides he knows what's happening. I am in heat Uchiha and young Naruto has chosen you to be his life mate, do you understand what that means?" Naruto stepped closer and started to caress Sasuke's cheek with two long claw-like fingers, "L...Life mate...what does that mean..." '_he_ _chose me, does that mean he wants to..._' "You already know that Uchiha, but in case you don't participate, Naruto will suffer until I am no longer in heat. Chose wisely, Uchiha..." With a wink, Naruto's body slumped to the floor unconscious after he uttered those words, in a flash Sasuke picked Naruto up and laid him down on the couch. Brushing the hair out of his face, Sasuke stared at Naruto as he thought over what he had just been told.

'_Life mate...does that mean he wants to be with me forever? Do I want to be with him forever? Oh Naruto...wake up dobe, please wake up...I have to know if you are alright_.' As if he heard Sasuke's request, Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sheepishly. "He didn't hurt you...I'm so glad..." leaning up, Naruto touched Sasuke's cheek and let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke smiled and placed his hand over Naruto's, "I'm just glad you are alright, what was that all about anyway, that 'life mate' stuff?" Naruto froze, his face turned a bright shade of red as he shifted, "I'm...uh..." Naruto let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders. "It means I want you Sasuke, I...I really care a lot about you...I think I might even l...love you..." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. '_Did Naruto just say he loved me?_' "Naruto..." Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder and turned him so that he could see his face. Naruto leaned forwards and nuzzled Sasuke's shoulder while letting his hands grip Sasuke's shirt. Wrapping his arms about Naruto's waist, Sasuke burried his face in Naruto's hair while he whispered lightly, "I think I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

A/N- There yah have it! I hope that answered all your questions, if not send me a pm and I'll answer as best I can! Also, if they seem a little ooc, it's necisary. That is because Naruto is experiencing much pain from the seal once he made physicalcontact with Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand has been thinking over his feelings for Naruto for over a year, so he knows what he wants, but is frightened that he might get rejected. Well, I hope that clears things up for now. I'll try toget thelast and final part up soon, but it mighttake about a week, I want this to end perfectly!Hope you guys enjoyed thispart and review, till next time then! Ja Ne! 


	3. Part 3

Crazy for You

* * *

A/N- Hello and here's the last installment of Crazy for You, I hope you guys enjoyied this as much as I did writting it! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this, it really was inspiring to say the least. Before you read this you need to know two things. One, the boys are not minors, it's been a few years since the series, they are about 18 maybe 19...take your pick. And two, MalexMale marraiges are alowed in this, as in it's not a shocker when two men get hitched. Alright, since that's everything, I think...hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...just kidding! Go ahead and read your smut!

* * *

Part 3: Turning up the Heat

Naruto felt as if his heart would explode with happiness at that very moment, he had been scared when the nine-tailed-fox took control over his body like that. He had been able to hear every word and it had finally clicked, he really loved Sasuke, he was just to shy and frightened to admit it, until now. But now...Sasuke had just admitted that he felt the same way, '_but_ _what are we going to do now? Are the other's going to ridicule us for this? Will we be looked at with hate from all around?_' Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's gentle embrace and looked at the floor, they had to deal with these issues or their lives would be miserable from that day on.

Sasuke was worried when Naruto pulled away, but he caught the flash of fear and confusion in his eyes before he directed his gaze to the floor. Sasuke had an idea at what was coming, so he decided to take the first step to make this easier on Naruto. Turning away Sasuke picked a spot on the wall and kept his eyes glued to it, "Naruto...do...do you want the..." '_damn...why is this so damn hard...just do it for Naruto_.' Clearing his throat, Sasuke decided to start again, "Do you want the other's...you know...the village, Kakashi, Sakura...everyone to know about us?"

Naruto felt his eyes widen as he looked up at the Uchiha across from him, he bit his lip as he felt tears start to form at the edges of his eyes. This was the one thing he had been most afraid of, would Sasuke stay with him no matter what happened? '_Sasuke..._' Feeling his knees go weak, Naruto began to sink to the floor, when he felt a pair of arms gather him up bridal style. Naruto looked up into the concerned eyes of his Uchiha '_...my_ _Uchiha...I like how that sounds...but how can I respond to him, what does he truly want?_'

Sasuke saw the deepest sorrow and confusion flowing through Naruto's sky blue orbs, cradling Naruto closer to his body, Sasuke decided to ask something else and sort out the other questions latter. Glancing over at the clock he found that he was right, they had to get moving before the other's became too suspicious. Looking back to Naruto, Sasuke smiled gently as he whipped the tears away. "Naruto...we need to go back before the others begin to worry. But after we are done today, you and I are going to sit down together and talk over what we want to do. I promise you this though, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat at Sasuke's words, '_he's willing to do that...for me?_' Naruto felt a heartfelt smile appear on his lips as he gripped Sasuke's face in his hands, brining his lips to clash with his own as more tears slowly ran down his face. He never knew that he could feel like this, it seemed that the kami's had decided to give him a break...finally. Feeling Sasuke respond to the kiss, Naruto felt grateful, for once in his life that he was alive. Remembering that they had to hurry if they didn't want to get caught, Naruto reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. "We need to leave now..."

Sasuke sighed in contentment as he nodded his head and let Naruto down, taking the edge of his shirt he whipped away all of Naruto's remaining tears. Naruto giggled lightly and Sasuke smirked to himself, '_he had done that, not Sakura or anyone else, he had made Naruto happy_.' Taking Naruto's hand he pulled, leading his kitsune to the door, another smile appeared on his face as he recognized his own thoughts. '_His_ _kitsune...his Naruto..._' opening the door, Sasuke lead Naruto out of the apartment and through the building. He felt Naruto intertwine their hands together as they walked, as soon as they were out of the building completely, Sasuke sped up and practically flew back towards the woods making sure that no one saw them on the way.

Naruto looked at down at their clenched hands as they leapt from tree to tree, quickly nearing Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke stopped right before they reached the clearing the other's were in, Naruto could hear from here that Sakura was calling out for them. Naruto watched with a pang of guilt as Sasuke turned to face him and touched his cheek lovingly before releasing his hand and taking a step away. "Remember Naruto...no matter what happens, I'll be here...but make sure to act like your normal self, alright?" Naruto nodded his head numbly as Sasuke flashed him a soft smile before his face turned as hard as ice. Taking a deep breath, Naruto prepared himself for the best acting job in his life. Forming his features into a pout, Naruto crossed his arms defiantly and stormed past Sasuke, making sure to make as much noise as he possibly could.

Sasuke wanted to laugh at Naruto's ridiculous behavior, '_one moment he's all emotional and the next he's like this, even if it is an act...I really don't understand you Naruto, but I am willing to spend all eternity to find out_.' Following Naruto's lead, Sasuke rolled his eyes just as they entered the clearing, that way the other's would see. Kakashi was leaning against a tree with his favorite book of Icha-Icha paradise open and in hand, Sakura was looking about frantically as she finally noticed Sasuke and Naruto's reappearance. Sasuke fought the urge to flip her off as she ran over and immediately latched onto his arm, he eventually shook her off and stomped over towards Kakashi, '_at least he wasn't a leach in a former life_.'

Naruto clenched a fist as he watched Sakura latch onto his Sasuke, he wanted to just pound her into the dirt here and now but refrained, that would ruin everything. Naruto was determined to make Sasuke glad to know that he could control his emotions when needed, so pushing his anger aside he kicked stray stone on the ground. Naruto saw Sasuke's shadow pass by and he couldn't help but glance up at the Uchiha, behind him he felt Sakura glaring at his own back. "Naruto! Why did you run off like that...were you upset that Sasuke beat you again." Whirling about Naruto chuckled deeply, "Yeah right! That Teme will never beat me, I had forgotten that I left my stove on at home. I had to go turn it off before my apartment burned down...is that a crime?"

Sakura scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "yeah, just be glad Sasuke-kun went after you Naruto. Kakashi-sensei! Can I spar with Sasuke-kun now...after all I still haven't gotten to, you always have him paired with Naruto." Sasuke immediately shot a warning glare at Kakashi, '_if that perv even so much as dares, I swear I'll..._' "Sakura, we've been through this, you aren't strong enough to spar with Sasuke and survive, that's why I let Naruto take the beatings and not you." Sasuke smirked at that; the look on Sakura's face was priceless. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise and her eyes were blown wide with resentment. "What! Are you saying that he's better than I am!" Sasuke directed his attention from the still stunned Sakura to his kitsune; Naruto was pointing an accusing finger at him while glaring at Kakashi.

"Shut up dobe, you know he's telling the truth." Naruto sent an angry glare at Sasuke as he clenched his fists at his sides, '_better make this look good_.' "Oh yeah! That's it, its you and me Teme, right here right now!" Naruto gathered up his strength and charged, Sasuke merely smirked and sidestepped him, causing Naruto to run face first into a tree. Naruto was in a daze as Sasuke walked over and tapped his leg, "nope, he's still alive." Sasuke's voice in his stuck-up bored tone as Naruto lashed out only to find himself pinned beneath Kakashi.

Sasuke had been alarmed when Naruto hit the tree like that, but no matter how hard it was, he had to make this convincing. As expected, Naruto lashed out at his insult, Sasuke was about to catch Naruto off guard and pin him against the tree when Kakashi stopped him. He had completely pinned Naruto underneath him, while he griped Sasuke's arm. "Can't you two ever get along...I thought that after everything that has gone on you two would be at least at an agreement. But, you two still act like idiots." Sasuke sent him a killer look, while Naruto thrashed uselessly, '_if only you knew Kakashi, if only_.'

Naruto fumed at Kakashi's words; "well it's not my fault that he always acts like a cold hearted ass, so...if you are done with you scolding...would you get the fuck off me!" Hearing a loud sigh, Naruto felt Kakashi move off of him and he pulled himself off the ground and cursed under his breath at the gray-haired ninja. "Well, I'm not here to teach you guy's manners...so I guess I'll get to the point then. I wanted today to at least run smoothly, but sence you two screwed that up...again," Kakashi shook his head and slowly scratched his neck. Naruto was confused, Kakashi never acted like this unless it was something serious, glancing at Sasuke he saw the same look of confusion in his eyes. '_What is going on?_'

Sasuke waited...and waited, finally after about ten minutes of silence he couldn't take it anymore. "What the hell is going on Kakashi?" Kakashi shrugged and released Sasuke's hand, "The Hokage is sending me on a mission and I'll be gone for a couple of months, so you guys don't have to worry about coming here to train." Sasuke wanted to throw his hands up in the air from that answer, but that would be very un-Sasuke like so he settled for turning away and glaring off into the trees. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place!" Rolling his eyes at the combined yells of Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke just shook his head at their predictability. "Well, that was about it, so you guys are free to go and see yah in two months!" Sasuke turned in time to see Kakashi wink before he disappeared. Glad that was over with, Sasuke glanced at Naruto to see that he was staring right back, a mutual decision was made as their eyes remained locked for a few moments.

The second Naruto heard that they could leave he looked to Sasuke, smiling inwardly that now they could be alone and have no one bother them. "Sasuke-kun...since we have leave to go, do you want to get something to eat with me?" That snapped Naruto back to reality, they weren't alone yet, they still had to ditch Sakura. Glaring at her back, Naruto watched as she walked over to Sasuke. '_I_ _swear if she lays one finger on him, I'll..._' Naruto's thoughts were cut short when Sasuke shoved Sakura to the side and walked right over and gripped Naruto's wrist. "No thanks, it's about time I had a talk with the dobe." As soon as that was uttered, Sasuke pulled and Naruto let him lead him away from the clearing, all the while wondering where they were going.

Sasuke was really glad that was over, he had almost thrown Sakura to get to his kitsune, nothing or no one was coming between them today. Sasuke waited until they were far enough away from Sakura, he then released Naruto's wrist and let his hand slide downwards, tangling his fingers with the blondes. He knew where they were going, his house, there was no way that he was going to let Naruto stay in that rundown apartment anymore, he just plain deserved better. After walking for a few minutes, Sasuke sighted his house in the distance, '_almost there_.' "Sasuke...umm...where are we going?" Smiling at the tone of curiosity in Naruto's voice, Sasuke glanced at his side, "where do you think? Home."

Naruto was confused, '_who's home?_' Apparently Sasuke noticed that he didn't get it and sighed, "I'm taking you to my house, but soon...if you'll let me, it will be our home." Stunned, Naruto just stared back at Sasuke like he was crazy, but after a moment it sunk in. '_Our home? He want's me to move in with him...is he really that confident in our...relationship?_' "Are you asking me to live with you Sasuke?" Naruto felt his face turn red as he asked, he felt so stupid right now. "Of course, I don't want you living in that apartment anymore, besides...I want you to live with me." Naruto felt a smile lift his lips as he nodded his head and looked towards said house. It was so big compared to his apartment that it took his breath away.

'_He looks so cute with that look on his face_,' smiling himself, Sasuke mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. Upon reaching the house, Sasuke studied Naruto's dirty clothes and his own, a shower was in order. A smirk crossed his lips at that thought, opening the door; Sasuke released Naruto's hand as he locked the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he chuckled as Naruto gazed at the features of the house like a kid in a candy store. "Come on Naruto, let's go sit down and talk." Naruto snapped out of his daze and followed closely as Sasuke lead Naruto into the living room, slash kitchen. Sitting down, Sasuke smiled yet again when Naruto curled up at his side, all the while clutching his arm and nuzzling his shoulder.

"So, what do you want to discuss first?" looking up into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto decided that he wanted to do more than just talk. "Well...I've decided that...I don't want to hide our relationship from the other's. It was hard trying to act like I hated you...I could never hate you...I love you." Naruto sighed as he felt Sasuke kiss his forehead softly. "Yeah...I love you too, but your right. That was hard, I almost lost it back there. The desire to touch you was so strong, I'm glad you have made up your mind." Naruto chuckled as he glanced about the room, "well, the world has really ended now, the great Uchiha Sasuke admitted that I was right." He heard Sasuke break out laughing and he joined in, this was perfect and he hoped it never ended.

"So...how far are we going to go with this, I mean, I want to be with you forever and do way more than just kissing." Sasuke watched with earnest for Naruto's response, he was practically asking for permission to ravish him and visa versa. He expected a few moments of silence or a slap to the face, but instead Naruto completely surprised him. "I agree, I mean...kissing is nice in all, but I want more too and even if the nine-tailed-fox wasn't in heat I'd want to anyway." That was all Sasuke needed to hear, he nodded his head as he got to his feet and offered Naruto a hand, "come on, we better go upstairs for this." Naruto gripped his hand and followed, Sasuke could feel himself shaking, he didn't want to admit it but he was frightened. He had never done this with anyone and he knew the same was with Naruto from the similar shaking of the blonde.

Naruto took deep breaths trying to remain calm, but every fiber of his being was scared out of its mind. As they entered the bedroom, Naruto watched as Sasuke shut the door and lead him over to the bed. He knew what to do and apparently Sasuke did as well but that made it even harder, knowing that one of them had to start this, Naruto released Sasuke's hand and started to remove his shirt. At his side he felt Sasuke follow suit, once his shirt was off, he tossed it to the floor and removed his headband. Growing more nervous by the second, Naruto glanced at his side and was immediately drawn. Sasuke had all but removed his shirt and most of his chest was exposed, his muscles moved and rippled as he tossed the shirt to the floor. Naruto couldn't resist as he reached over and ran his fingers over the smooth, yet hard Uchiha's chest. Wherever he touched it was like he was shocked, his fingertips tingled as he felt the muscles tense at his touch.

Sasuke was in heaven; Naruto's very action of touching him caused ripples of pleasure run down his spine. He watched, completely mesmerized as Naruto's hands moved up his chest touching every open piece of his skin. Pure awe was written all over Naruto's face as Sasuke leaned into the touch and reached forward, sliding his arms about Naruto's waist, Sasuke pulled the blonde to lay on the bed as they both kicked off their shoes. Once they both were on the bed, Sasuke pulled Naruto in and locked their lips, determined to make this absolutely perfect in every way. The feel of Naruto's soft lips on his made his mouth water, running a hand up, he burried it in the mass of blonde hair pulling the kitsune even closer. He felt Naruto's tongue run along his bottom lip asking to deepen the kiss, chuckling Sasuke opened his mouth and allowed Naruto to reach every crevice of his moist mouth.

Naruto moaned softly at Sasuke's submission to him, the feel of their bare chests touching made his mind turn fuzzy as he ran his hand down and gripped the side of Sasuke's rear. He could feel the nine-tailed-fox purring contentedly in his mind whispering suggestions, he decided to listen and took it a step further. Rotating slightly while still kissing Sasuke, Naruto pushed Sasuke onto the bed as he moved his hand from Sasuke's backside to the rim of his pants. Hearing a slight gasp from the Uchiha, Naruto gripped the material and pulled. Needing to breathe, Naruto released Sasuke's mouth and chuckled when he saw Sasuke's half-lidded eyes and a string of saliva, it was running down the side of his cheek and onto his neck. Feeling Sasuke's pants give way, Naruto pulled them clean off and ran his fingers along the sides of Sasuke's hipbones. This enticed a loud moan from Sasuke, leaning forward; Naruto ran his tongue along the trail of saliva gathering it all as Sasuke's grip on his hair became stronger.

Sasuke was at a loss, he had never felt like this and Naruto's actions were making him really hard, the way Naruto's tongue ran over his skin mad him arch into the contact. He could feel his boxers becoming too small as he decided to even the score. Being rougher than Naruto, Sasuke gripped Naruto's pants and ripped them off in one fail swoop. Naruto gasped and an idea seeped into Sasuke's mind, grinning evilly, Sasuke reached down and brushed his hand over the obvious bulge in Naruto's boxers. Naruto moaned his name as Sasuke sighed at his accomplishment, above him he felt Naruto shift again and looked up. His eyes clashed with the desire and lust filled one's of hazy sky blue. In that moment Sasuke decided that he would let Naruto be on top, after all, he had always wondered what it would be like being the uke. Sasuke's hand released Naruto's hair and took Naruto's hand and lead it to the hem of his boxers, all the while never breaking eye contact.

Naruto gulped, it was the moment of truth, if they went through with this there was no turning back, ever. "Sasuke...are...are you sure?" Sasuke smiled evilly and gripped Naruto's boxers as well. "Naruto, I swear if you turn back now, I will ravish you on the spot!" Chuckling, Naruto shook his head and pulled on the flimsy material that kept their bodies from touching completely. He felt Sasuke move his own boxers down his legs as well, freeing both of their aroused members. Hearing the pair of boxer's fall to the floor, Naruto ground his hips against Sasuke's experimentally and ended up making them both moan at the sudden contact. Naruto stuck two of his fingers in his mouth as Sasuke leaned up and started kissing his neck and shoulder. After a moment, Naruto removed his fingers and used his free hand to part Sasuke's legs letting his sit between. As his saliva coated fingers traveled south, his other hand touched Sasuke's member gently causing the Uchiha to buck his hips slightly.

Sasuke hissed out a mix between a moan and a gasp when he felt Naruto's fingers slip into his entrance, it was uncomfortable but with Naruto touching him like this he didn't care if it felt like walking on broken glass barefoot. If it pleasured Naruto, than to hell with pain. He gritted his teeth as Naruto's fingers were making a scissoring motion, stretching his tight muscles. Naruto must have seen his discomfort because he started to pull his fingers out and off Sasuke's member. Gripping Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke smiled encouragingly, "don't stop...go on Naruto, I trust you." Seeing the relief in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke gripped the bedsheets as Naruto began to run his fingers over the slit at the top of his member while removing his fingers. Naruto pulled himself closer and Sasuke flinched when he felt Naruto's member brush against his backside. Sasuke moved his hands from the bed to grip Naruto's shoulders as he nodded his head.

Naruto closed his eyes and pushed himself slowly inside, inch by inch, it was tight and made his member get harder, if that was possible. Pushing as far as he could inside while moaning loudly Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at Sasuke. The Uchiha's nails were digging into his shoulders as Naruto pulled back slightly and pushed back in. "Nar...u...to." Sasuke's broken moan made Naruto lean down and kiss the Uchiha's cheek gently. One of Sasuke's hands shifted to Naruto's hip, taking that a sign to continue, Naruto pulled out further and thrust back in faster and slightly harder. "Naruto!" Naruto had felt his member hit something, that caused Sasuke to cry out like that, deciding to test his theory Naruto repeated the action. Sasuke's legs wound about his waist and his hand pushed Naruto further inside, "fa...faster..." Naruto nodded his head as he arched his back and moved back and forth as fast as he could. He felt his body ache in ecstasy and felt that his release wasn't far off as he continued to thrust into Sasuke's willing, not to mention sexy, body.

Sasuke tried to thrust his hips in tune with Naruto's as the pace quickened, Naruto moved harder and deeper with each thrust, making Sasuke cry out in sure pleasure. He could feel that his own release was nearing and from the expression on Naruto's face he could see the same. Suddenly his breath hitched and he couldn't hold it in as he erupted onto Naruto's taught chest. "Oh God Naruto!" He then felt Naruto stiffen above him as something warm burst inside of him, "Sa...Sasu...Sasuke..." hearing Naruto's groan, Sasuke knew that he had accomplished in pleasing Naruto. After a few moment's passed, he unhooked his legs as he lay still, Sasuke felt Naruto pull out of him with another groan and lay at his side breathing heavily. Leaning on his side, Sasuke sighed at the look on Naruto's face; the kitsune was smiling contentedly with his eyes closed. Running a hand down, Sasuke touched Naruto's member gently and almost immediately felt it react, '_so...he wants more huh?_' Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto's ear, "Naruto...my turn..." hearing the blonde gasp, Sasuke moved quickly touching their lips together and silencing any protest.

Naruto melted into the kiss as he felt Sasuke shift and move above him, feeling his legs being parted, Naruto remained still and submissive. '_He let me be seme first, I'll let him be seme this time_.' Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he felt Sasuke slowly pumping his member, brining the fire into his blood once again. Needing to breathe, Naruto broke the kiss and watched Sasuke licking his fingers, never breaking eye contact. Once Sasuke finished coating his fingers he moved them down Naruto's side, Naruto simply waited until he felt the Uchiha's fingers probe his entrance. As the first finger entered, Naruto shifted, trying to get used to the feeling. But when the second finger found it's way inside. Naruto yelped in pain, at that the probing automatically stopped. "Are you alright Naruto?" Looking up into the concerned eyes of his Sasuke, he nodded his head, "it's okay...new...but okay."

Sasuke was relieved to hear those words, if he had hurt Naruto in anyway, even while making love, he could never forgive himself. Positioning himself, Sasuke pushed inside immediately hissing at the tightness and searing heat. Naruto whimpered lightly as he seated himself inside fully, careful not to move too much and cause more pain than what Naruto was already feeling. He waited for a minute or so before he started moving, he timed each thrust perfectly as he continued to pump Naruto's erection. Sasuke sped up and thrusted harder when Naruto asked, soon he was reaching his limit. Naruto let out a soft cry as his seed spilled out to join with Sasuke's already drying semen. After a couple more strong thrusts, Sasuke arched his back as he released into his now panting kitsune. Catching his breath, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and lay on the bed completely exhausted. Feeling a gentle touch on his shoulder, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto brushed the matted hair out of Sasuke's eyes as he pulled the Uchiha to him, closing his eyes; Naruto sighed gently as he spooned himself against Sasuke's back. Naruto was about to drift off into sleep when Sasuke's soft voice hit his ears, "Naruto...I...I know this is...umm...kind of sudden...but..." there was a deep sigh before Sasuke continued. "Would you...ma...marr...marry me?" Sasuke's voice had turned into a whisper at the end, but Naruto was able to hear him. Naruto had never felt more content with life than he did right now, if he died at that moment, he would die happy. Giggling joyfully, Naruto tightened his grip about Sasuke's waist, "yes...oh Sasuke...yes a thousand times!" Sasuke turned about in Naruto's arms and brought their lips together in a kiss that could last a century. When their lips finally parted, Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N- Isn't that just the perfect ending? If not...hey, at least I tried right? I hope you liked this story, and don't worry I plan on writting many more smutty stories. It just might take a while, after all I have 14 other's on right now. If you want to know what they are you can check my profile, oh, this is also the first story I've completed...yay! Well, leave a review if you so desire and see yah latter! Ja Ne! ;)ms(; 


End file.
